The Roll of the Dice
by DuskenWillow
Summary: After a horrendous winter and the creation of a life changing law, one man finds himself as the one and only Mr. King Dice in a world filled with... gambling? Also anthropomorphic ponies. Can't forget about those. So will we see our protagonist rise to the ranks, reaping the benefits. Or will we see him try to fix this world somehow. My bits are on the first
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little heads up before starting this little adventure. This is the first story I have ever published. So any constructive criticism would be lovely for an up and coming writer as myself. As for some writing explanation, "..." means talking, '...' means thought, and ~…~ refers to something in a musical or rhythmic tone. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the ride._

Chapter 1

Ahh Comic Con. A place of wonder and excitement as fans from multiple fandoms come together to show off cosplay, merch, and to debate of whether DC or Marvel was better.

I witnessed the building holding such an event from my car as I drove into a parking space. Getting out of the car, making sure my head ware was secure and undamaged, I started looking around for my friends.

After waiting thirty minutes near the entrance, I saw the familiar looking cup brothers walking towards me.

"Ahh, if it isn't the gate guardian. Here to block us entry to the new aisle again King Dice." Said the man in the Cup Head cosplay.

"~Well, I can't let you pass. For you ain't done everything. Bring me those tickets, and we will see about entry~" I said in my best singing voice. Though due to the obvious cringing coming from the duo, I saved them from more berating.

"The least you could do is train that horrendous thing you call a voice box Jim" exclaimed my friend in the Mug man getup.

"Heh, at least I didn't lose the bet", I replied.

Thinking back to when we were deciding costumes. It was plainly obvious what we were going as after Tim, Kim, and myself had a taste of the game. Though, since all of us wanted to be either Cup head or a boss, we came up with a bet to determine who gets to be who. The bet was whoever could beat the game the fastest could be Cup head. Second fastest gets to be a boss of their choosing. And last had to be Mug man.

For Tim, it took only a couple hours to beat the game. For me, it took a day or two to get around to beating it. Lastly Kim took a week of rage quitting to admit defeat.

"Couldn't help it that the Queen Bee and that Medusa octopus thing kept messing me up. Not to mention my luck with your character Jim." Kim said with exasperation.

"Alright, alright. Let's get in there before the line takes as long to get through as it does for Kim to beat the game!" says Tim as he and I start walking towards the entrance.

"Hey that wasn't funny and wait for me!" cries Kim as he catches up to us.

Once inside, it was awe inspiring. There was one guy in life sized power armor from Fallout, Knickknacks galore, and a couple of concession stands to boot.

"Hey Jim, me and Tim are going to get some churros, want one?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, that would be great. Though, I'm going to get a head start and check out the first row of stands." I said.

"Heh, don't blame me if the churro is gone if I don't find you in 20 minutes." Says Tim.

So, off I went to see the merchandise. There were some necklaces, knives, and some artwork of some well-known anime. Though a stall near the end caught my eye. It appeared to be a tent with a small stand. Behind it was a hunched over man in a cloak and a purple bandana covering his nose down.

Approaching him, he responded with a tone an old friend would give.

"Oh, if it isn't Mr. King Dice. I personally welcome you to my humble wares."

Finding it in myself to humor both him and I, I played along.

"Ahh yes, the honor is all mine. Now what is it you will be selling today, good merchant?" I ask.

"Yes, yes. I got the perfect thing you'll need for your accessories Mr. King". Reaching into his cloak, he brought out a pouch, a deck of cards, and a rolled-up piece of paper with a neat ribbon sealing it.

"For you sir, it's $25 for the set." the merchant said.

Opening the pouch, inside was dice of different shapes and with two colors of which I could see. Pink and white.

Looking through the cards, they each had a face or eyes on each of the symbols. Whoever made these put quite the effort into making them look like the ones from the game.

Finally, moving towards the paper, the merchant stopped me by holding onto it.

"ah ah ahhh. This is a surprise after you buy the set. Sorry, but these are my terms. Even if you are the Devil's right-hand man".

Well, I came with $500 I willing to spend. And it seems to follow with my whole get up. So, I might as well get it. Pulling a 20 and a 5-dollar bill from my wallet and handing it over. He pushed the items toward me.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. King and good luck".

After picking up the three items and putting them in my pockets, I looked up to question his meaning when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Tim and Kim with the churros.

"Hey, here's your churro." Said Tim

"ah thanks budddaaahh whoa whoa"

I look down to see myself tipping back and forth on the side of a hole. Losing my balance, I of course fell in. Though I think I made my final statement something to be remembered. So, as I fell in, I cried out in terror.

"Waaaaaiitttt, Myyy Chuuurrroooo!".

Soon enough, the light from the hole closed and soon I began to lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Opening my eyes, I find myself in an ally way of sorts. And right in front of me was a headless body with a suit on.

I did what any sane person would do, scramble to get away from the offending headless limbs. But as soon as I tried, the supposedly dead body came to life moving erratically. After a minute of the adrenaline wearing off, I realized I was not moving anywhere. So, taking a moment to stop, the body stopped as well.

"huh"

Willing myself to lift my right hand, the body copied my movements with exact precision.

'So I'm dealing with one of two things. Either A, that is my body and the reason I'm not moving is because I'm just a head. Or B, I'm a part of an elaborate puzzle made by... Wait, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was buying those items from... the... Merchant... What the hell happened to me! OK, calm down Jim, first things first. Either figure out what's going on with my body or where I am. I can't exactly move my head so hopefully the use of the opposing body will prove to be of use'

After a couple minutes of configuring the body towards my direction, I finally had it within arm's reach. So, picking my head up, I held it where it would supposedly be.

Now having the movement necessary to observe more of my surroundings, I began noticing some details that seemed... off. The ally way was surprisingly clean, with little to no rubbish anywhere. Then there was the street outside the exit of the ally way, no concrete, just cobblestone roads. Last time I checked there wasn't any cobblestone roads in the city I was in. Taking a peak outside the ally way, I saw the lamp posts were lit by flame, not electricity. Heading back in to recuperate my thoughts, I noticed something shiny farther in the back.

After a short walk I found a mirror. Checking myself in the mirror revealed myself to be Mr. King Dice. But my supposed mask head was moving with my facial movements.

"What? How is this possible? ... Hold up Jim, think about your situation. You fell into a balck hole in the floor at a convention and ended up in what can be so far inferred as the past. Before you lose your head again, let's find some sort of … Ooh a coin.'

Finding and picking up the coin and inspecting it revealed what appeared to have the outline a unicorn with wings on one side. On the other side held the number 1 and the capital letter B beside it.

Turning around towards the mirror once more showed my head still on my shoulders without support.

"How iiiohhh"

~Thud~

"And I'm back to square one. Also, reminder to self, don't question the logic of this body."

Picking up my head proved to be a much easier feat this time. Then recovering the coin from nearby proved to be no hassle thankfully. Inserting it into one of my pockets seemed to move some items that were already residing there. Pulling them out showed them to be the items I bought from the Merchant while also noticing a complete lack of my wallet and other belongings. Putting them away for later, I set out for answers of my current whereabouts.

Entering the street, I looked to the sky and realized dusk was just ending and a full moon was glowing out on display. Looking down the street, I saw taller and larger buildings towards the left while shorter buildings were in the right direction. The streets were oddly empty without a soul in sight.

Heading left, I had hopes of finding someone to quench my thirst for answers.

Soon enough, I came across three bipedal beings. Though the closer I got, the more details began showing that told me they were not human. Firstly, one has a bloody horn for Pete's sake. Another has wings, and the last had neither but they were all covered in fur.

I approached them with as little intimidation as I could being some guy with a giant die for a head. Yet, as I got closer, it appeared that two of them, the ones with extra parts, were stumbling about.

"Excuse me, would one of you might be willing to tell me where I am?" I ask.

All three look at me with varying reactions. The unihorn, 'yes that's what I'm calling it until I get an actual name', had a face of amusement as it looked me over. The winged one appeared to be curious. While the regular one had a face of worry.

"And what are you supposed to be. Somepony's trophy or mascot. Why I bet it must have been quite the terrible experience for you to break your con... blurgh" said the Unihorn, right before heading to the side of the street to puke.

With that voice, I can only assume it was male. Even if it was oh so very prissy. "What's wrong with him?" I question the other two.

The winged one starts stumbling towards me with a wry smile.

"Do ya have any bits?" he questioned me. He was clearly less drunk than the unihorn, but his eyes would drift from time to time.

The last one seemed to catch on to whatever this guy was planning because he appeared panicky. Trying to whisper to the guy to cut it off and get out of there.

"You mean this?" I say while pulling out the small coin from earlier.

The winged guy's smirk gets bigger.

The unihorn returned looking a bit under the weather but was also wearing the smile the winged one has.

"Let's make a bet." the winged one extends his hand. "One round of black jack. If one of us wins, that pony gets the bit but we all get to turn you in without hassle from you."

"What are you willing to bet, slave?" Exclaimed the unihorn.

"hmm"

Taking a moment to think. 'So far, I have learned they are called ponies even though they stand like a human. Though, I can see the similarities of what they claimed to be. As well I learned that these coins are called bits. But right now, I guess I could either leave to find someone else or play along with their game. Plus, I could get answers by winning or losing.'

"If I win, everyone who plays will have to give me a bit and tell me where I am" I say with confidence.

The pony with neither of the extra parts frantically tries to reason with either the unihorn or the winged pony at my response with no success. Telling them that I was not in some costume and that the they couldn't take that risk.

"huh, I guess that makes you a monster. You should still be able to get us enough bits to raise a rank by turning you in." Commented the winged pony.

Accepting the handshake, a bright circle appeared below us with numerous shapes and symbols. Soon a wooden table with beautiful markings phased through the ground and stood between me and the anthropomorphic ponies.

"what's this?" I say starting to lose my surprise from everything going on.

"I guess you're not used to the system around here ehh monster." Said the winged one.

"With this magical spell, all bets must be paid. So don't be thinking you can run away once you lose peasant!" said unihorn trying to uphold a superior type of air, though failing miserably due to being drunk.

Above the table, glowing silky lettering shows the bets made by each party. The deck in my breast pocket seemed to fly out and onto the table.

"Oh, so the peasant has the more suitable cards then myself, blasphemy." said the unihorn while putting away his own weathered deck. "No matter, I'll still squash you and get my reward."

The deck seemingly shuffles itself and set out the cards for everyone. The regular pony was off to the side, clearly determined to stay out of what was happening.

Taking my place, I check my cards. A 7 of diamonds face down, seemingly winking at me, and a 4 of spades face up with a tired face.

"I guess the monster gets lonely and decided to draw faces on his cards. Ha ha" this winged pony says.

"Alright now you're getting on my nerves. Do shut up so I may wreck your asses" I replied in the politest voice I could.

The unihorn appeared confused for a moment and asked, "We do not possess the luxury of donkeys as I used to pleasure myself with in my glorious past."

"What! … Never mind, let's just get this over with", I say with frustration. Trying to remove that horrendous thought from my mind.

Looking over at their cards, the unihorn had an 3 of clubs while the winged pony had an ace of hearts.

"Well what are you waiting for or did you realize you stand no chance." taunts the unihorn.

"Hit me" I say and the deck flips over a card. It was an ace of hearts. So I'm up to 12 now. Any face card would ruin me. But I should go again, it would be way too easy for them to win. Plus, I love a good risk. "hit me" was said and I got another card. This one was an 8 of diamonds. Seeing this as good enough, I pass it on to the winged pony with 20 on my side.

"Well then, hit me" he said, and the card flipped over to his side. Revealing a Jack of hearts. "Welp, I broke" he said as he flipped the other card showing a 5 of spades.

Deciding it would be best not to say he still had 16 since I had 20.

"Why do I have to do all the dirty work? Fine, hit me" unihorn said, receiving a 7 of clubs. "hahaha, for you see I won with no sweat" revealing his last card to be a 6 of hearts with his 3.

"But that is only 16" said the normal pony.

"No fool, it's 21 see" Replied the unihorn

"I only see a 7, 6, and a 3 sir." I gave my opinion.

"Wait..." he checks his cards. "How can this be, that three was an eight. I swear it". He then looked at me with a slight bit of worry. "Though I'm quite sure that thing hasn't a thing to beat me. He he he".

Deciding it was time to reveal my hand, I flipped showing my 4, ace, 8, and 7. totaling 20. I won.

"What have you done!" unihorn says as the letters above the table rearrange to spell, "Pay the winner".

The winged pony appears oblivious to his companion as he sets a coin on the table and begins saying, "You... are in Canterlot, city of the two goddesses."

The regular one was shaking his head, as if in regret. I could make out the mutterings of "Idiot" and "Shouldn't have gone drinking".

I look towards unihorn, he was crying up a storm. It's as if I had condemned him to death.

The words rearrange again saying, "last chance".

Unihorn crawled over the table, begging me for mercy.

I was stunned. I had no idea of what was happening. Soon enough, a bright light enveloped him and poof. In his place on the table was a wrapped piece of paper with a ribbon closing it.

The winged pony starts walking away as if nothing happened while the other slowly walks towards me and says above a whisper, "Please... be merciful" and walks away with winged pony.

…

"What the fuck just happened!" I say in exasperation.

"You won his soul" a feminine voice said off to the side.

Looking towards the source, I saw a scruffy, late teens, anthropomorphic pony standing against the side of a building. Her body fur was violet while she had a very light blue and slightly darkish white mane. She was wearing mostly worn through sweater and jeans.

"huh?" I say completely lost.

Seeing my confused expression, she sighs and points towards the scroll of paper, "That is a soul contract, with it you can command the soul to do whatever you want. Duh. It's like you have never heard the law or something."

"OK I guess, seems a little sadistic" I reply.

"Well, when somepony has no way of repaying their dept, they have to pay with their soul. The unicorn you just beat must have not had enough to pay his side of the bet, causing him to lose his soul to you."

"So that was a unicorn?" I say getting distracted.

"You get really distracted, don't you?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess I do" I say while picking up the bit, contract, and my deck off the table. The table phasing through the floor again.

"So, might I ask who you are without having to go through a bet again." I ask feeling a migraine coming on.

She chuckles, "I can assure you, I don't plan on betting against a die."

This reminded me of just what I had become. Feeling the side of my head with the smoothness that comes with it. I gathered my thoughts, telling myself to worry about it later. I have a possible source of answers right in front of me.

"But for me to tell you more, you will have to answer my questions as well" She adds.

"Seems fair enough" I comment. "So, is there anywhere we could go to have this questionnaire? I'd prefer to be indoors myself."

"hmph, alright. I will take you back to the shack." She responds.

"The shack?" I question.

"What are you, some rank 4 or 5?" She retorts.

"What are ranks?" I ask, getting more confused by the second with the migraine getting worse.

"You really do know nothing. Fine out of the goodness of my heart, I'll help you out" She replies.

"Really?" I say in a childish voice.

"Tartarus no, I just want some answers from you so I can end this curiosity in my head." She says, almost in a rant.

We walked the other way I was walking earlier towards the more run-down part of the city. She would sometimes look over her shoulder to see if I was still there, following her.

I just hope to get some answers and soon.


End file.
